ONE WACKY WEEKEND
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: Dr. Boris Balinkoff is up to his old tricks yet again when he turns Gilligan into a dog. Chapter 9 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

_This will be rated T for a couple of instances of blood!_

**PROLOGUE**

Gilligan was building a sandcastle on the lagoon's beach. Unbeknownst to him Dr. Boris Balinkoff and his minion, Igor, beached their boat and were sneaking up behind him.

As soon as they were close Dr. Balinkoff nodded to Igor and he grabbed Gilligan from behind, covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming. Gilligan panicked and tried to pry free while flailing about kicking over his sandcastle in the process. Igor dragged him into the boat as Dr. Balinkoff withdrew an odd looking ray gun and started the boat. Halfway into the lagoon Gilligan's eyes widened as Dr. Balinkoff smiled manically and fired the ray gun. Igor released his hold on Gilligan as an electrical current hit Gilligan square in the chest.

Gilligan gasped, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open. Dr. Balinkoff watched as his skin began rippling and brown patches of fur began growing on his face. Then his clothes began to rip as his body changed from human to animal. His pants split as his tail sprouted from his spine and his shoes and sock slipped off his feet as they became paws. After a few minutes the last of his clothes fell from him and as he shook off his hat fell into the water.

Dr. Balinkoff smiled at the big brown Labrador Retriever that now stood in front of him. He still had blue eyes but a perfect specimen just the same.

"My canine ray gun has worked perfectly!" Dr. Balinkoff exclaimed rubbing his hands. "Now I can turn anyone into my obedient servants and do my evil bidding!"

Gilligan whimpered and looked over the side of the boat. He started growling as he looked back at Dr. Balinkoff. His tail pointed up, his hackles raised, ears going backwards, pupils dilating to the ends of the irises, his lips pulled back over his teeth and snarling. Suddenly frozen with fear Dr. Balinkoff couldn't look away as Gilligan lunged for his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER IS VERY INTENSE! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A SENSITIVE STOMACH!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Igor watched in horror as the big brown dog bit into the doctor's neck and shook him. His eyes nearly bugging out of his head and mouth hanging open in a silent scream as blood squirted out in a couple directions and stained his shirt collar. Igor quickly grabbed a club under his seat, and smashed the dog in the head, then shoved him overboard, then stuck his fingers in the puncture wounds on the doctor's neck while flooring the engine and high tailing it out of the lagoon.

**0o0o0o0o**

The Skipper was walking towards the lagoon when he thought he heard a boat motor. He quickly ran towards the cliff over looking the bend of the lagoon just in time to see a boat in the distance heading away from them. He walked quickly along the path to the beach where he knew Gilligan would be but was stopped short when in front of him was a big brown dog climbing weakly out of the water and collapsed. He slowly approached.

"Hey there fella!" He replied cupping his hand under the dog's head and noticed that it had a big bloody gash on its head. The dog looked at him with big black tired eyes then closed them.

He looked up to call Gilligan over but noticed that something wasn't right. He pick up the dog and continued down the path and walked to where Gilligan had built his sandcastle and gently placed the dog down and assessed the scene. The sandcastle was smashed and there looked like there had been a struggle between Gilligan and someone with bare feet. His stomach began to feel uneasy.

"PROFESSOR COME QUICK!" He shouted and the Professor was by his side within seconds.

"What's wrong where did this dog come from?" The Professor asked.

"I had thought I had heard a boat leaving so I think whoever it was wounded and abandoned this dog," the Skipper began. "And then I think something must've happened to Gilligan because it looks like there was a struggle."

"Oh gosh!" The Professor replied assessing the scene then the unconscious dog. "First things first we need to bring this dog back to camp then we can look for Gilligan!"

The Skipper picked up the dog and they hurried back to camp.

**0o0o0o0o**

Back at camp Mary Ann and Ginger had just finished the laundry when they noticed the Skipper and the Professor run into the supply hut with what looked like a dog. They looked at each other then followed them into the hut where the Skipper was placing a big brown down on the table.

"What happened where did this dog come from?" Mary Ann asked noticing the bloody gashed on the big brown Labrador Retriever's head.

"I thought I heard a boat in the lagoon," the Skipper began. "When I went to investigate I found this dog crawling out of the water. I think someone might've abandoned it."

"Oh my goodness!" Ginger replied.

"Would you mind boiling some water so I can clean this wound!" The Professor replied as he got out his medical bag.

"Of course!" They both replied as they left.

"Are you all set?" The Skipper asked and the Professor nodded. "Okay I'm going to try to look for Gilligan. Don't tell anyone that he's missing just yet?"

"Okay good luck!" The Professor replied putting on his stethoscope as the Skipper left.

A couple of minutes later the girls came back with a bucket of water and found the Professor looking through his medical book.

"Mary Ann how do you take a dog's pulse?" The Professor asked closing his book.

"It's real simple!" Mary Ann replied as she felt the dog's thigh. "You take it on the inner side of the thigh like this. The larger dogs have slower heart rates but he seems to have a rapid pulse."

"Hmmm, and how about his eyes are they supposed to be that black?" The Professor asked as he shined a light in the dog's eye for Mary Ann to look at.

"No his pupils are really big," Mary Ann replied with concern. "I'm pretty sure that's a combination of him being stressed and the blow to the head."

"Hmmm, right let's clean the wound and see if it needs stitches." The Professor replied as he wrung out a rag in the bucket.

**0o0o0o0o**

"GILLIGAN ARE YOU IN THERE?" The Skipper called into Gilligan's lone wolf cave and even stuck in head in to look but didn't see him.

"GILLIGAN WHERE ARE YOU?" The Skipper called as he started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought so far!<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Hey Gladys have you seen Gilligan?" The Skipper asked one of Gilligan's chimp friends.

Gladys shook her head no and climbed up a tree while chattering loudly.

"Thanks anyway!" The Skipper replied as he continued his search.

**0o0o0o0o**

"His gums are a nice pink color!" Mary Ann replied as the Professor applied a small bandage to the dog's head. "But there's blood staining his teeth and I don't think it's his!"

"Hmmm, it might be from whoever abandoned him!" The Professor replied as he put his medical bag back on the shelf. "Let's make a bed for him in the corner and put him in so he'll be comfortable!"

The Professor and Ginger cleared a corner and put down a couple of blankets and some palm fronds. Then Mary Ann picked up the dog as if he were light as a feather and was putting him down just as he whined and opened his eyes.

"Hey there fella!" Mary Ann replied gently and scratched under his chin. "Good boy!"

"Who's a handsome boy?" The Professor replied as he placed a bowl of water in front of the dog. "Would you like some water?"

The dog sniffed at it then lapped up the water and then stood up, shook off and stretched. Then slowly walked over to the door and scratched at it.

"I think he needs to go out!" Ginger replied as they opened the door and followed the dog out just as the Howells walked up.

"My word where did this dog come from?" Mrs. Howell replied as she extended her hand to let him sniff it. The dog sniffed it then sat down and let her pat him.

"We think someone may have abandoned him here!" The Professor replied.

"Awe the poor dear!" Mrs. Howell replied as she continued to pat the dog.

The dog seemed to perk up at Mrs. Howell's touch. He stood up and rolled his tongue out the side of his mouth and started wagging his tail.

"What a gorgeous Labrador!" Mr. Howell replied looking him over. "Nice size, great coat, excellent build, strong jaws. He'd make an excellent show and breeding dog."

"Did you pick that up from your sister-in-law?" The Professor asked as the dog began sniffing around the clearing.

"Of course that was all she talked about!" Mrs. Howell replied. "And we did show our little Fifi a few times."

"Though I do hope he is properly trained!" Mr. Howell replied. "Since he is intact we don't want him having his way with everything in sight!"

"Oh my goodness look at that!" Ginger replied giggling and pointing.

They looked over and chuckled. The dog was doing a doggy handstand against a tree and relieving himself.

**0o0o0o0o**

As the castaways talked the dog sniffed around. He had a feeling that something didn't feel right but he couldn't put a paw on it. Then a small monkey jumped up on a rock. He tilted his head at her.

_"Hi there I'm Sandy what's you name?"_ Sandy asked through her mind.

_"I don't know I can't remember!"_ The dog replied as he scratched his ear.

_"Well what's your birth name then?"_ Sandy asked and the dog tilted his head at her again. _"You know the names our mothers give up when we are born!"_

_"I'm not sure what you mean!" _He replied as he laid down and yawned.

_"When we are born our mothers give us names to call us by,"_ Sandy began. _"Then when we leave them and we meet the big hairless creatures and they give us names!"_

_"Oh I see!" _The dog replied as he stood up and shook._ "I can't seem to remember anything!"_

_"That's strange!"_ Sandy replied smiling and scratching her head. _"The only ones who have memory loss are fish. You must've gotten hit really hard on the head!"_

_"It certainly feels that way!"_ He replied as he stretched then he looked up as he heard whistling.

_"Well see you around!"_ Sandy chattered as she jumped into a tree.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Come here boy!" Mary Ann called to the dog and he came right over. "It's time for a bath!"

He rolled his tongue out the side of his mouth and wagged his tail around in a circular motion so fast that it almost looked like a helicopter as he followed her to the tub that was set up outside of the supply hut. To everyone's surprise he jumped right in and splashed everyone.

"How about that he loves baths!" Mary Ann replied as she, the Professor, Ginger and Mrs. Howell grabbed some glasses and poured water all over the dog.

Once the dog was soaking wet the Professor and Mary Ann took to lathering the dog's front end while Mrs. Howell and Ginger did his back end.

"Oh my gosh this feels weird!" Ginger replied as she shampooed in between the dog's back legs then she whispered something to Mrs. Howell who raised an eyebrow at her and they both giggled.

"Professor how much longer will the Skipper and Gilligan be?" Mr. Howell asked. "I need them to fix my Polo Pony's leg!"

"I'm not sure they didn't say!" The Professor replied as they ducked to avoid being splashed when the dog shook off.

**0o0o0o0o**

After a really fun bath the people dried him off with the flat sponges then he followed one of the girls and sat next to them in the chairs. Then a fun looking weasel came running up.

_"Hello I'm Rudy!"_ Rudy replied as he sniffed inside the dog's ear. _"Do you want to play?"_

_"You bet I do!"_ The dog replied as he jumped up and bowed while holding his tail straight up.

**0o0o0o0o**

Ginger was startled when the dog barked next to her. She looked up to see the dog bowing and having a staring contest with Gilligan's weasel friend. Then all of a sudden the weasel turned and took off running and the dog bolted after him.

"Wait leave him alone!" Ginger gasped then dived out of the way when the dog tried to follow the weasel under the chairs but toppled them over.

Then they double backed and knocked over Mary Ann who was returning with the laundry. The dog followed the weasel up onto the communal table, ran across it and leaped off the other end and wound up crashing into a water barrel and a bucket of tar.

"Oh no!" Mary Ann exclaimed as the Professor ran up to see what was wrong. "Now we need to give him another bath!"

The weasel cackled as he left as the dog rolled his tongue out the side of his mouth and wagged his tail.

**0o0o0o0o**

After another hour of bathing and drying the dog the Professor filled an old coconut shell with shells and rocks and wrapped it up in an old towel for him to play with.

"You know I think this dog might be a mix!" Mrs. Howell replied as she dried the dog's head.

"What makes you say that?" The Professor asked as he finished tying off the towel.

"His pupils have shrunk down and they appear to be blue!" Mrs. Howell replied and everyone looked at the dog's eyes.

"Hmmm, I'd say maybe a Pit bull Terrier or a wolf!" Mary Ann replied thoughtfully.

"What why?" Everyone asked.

"Those are the only two types I can think of with that eye color!" Mary Ann replied. "It could be why he was abandoned."

"Hey boy want a toy?" The Professor replied as he threw the makeshift dog toy which only landed several feet away.

"Nice throw Professor!" Mr. Howell replied chuckling from his lounge chair.

The Professor smiled weakly as they watched the dog stare at the toy then pounce on it, shook it like a rag doll, and then tossed it up into the air. Then the Professor sat down to read a book and Ginger and Mary Ann started to clean up.

Then all of a sudden they heard a loud splash/squelch sound. Everyone groaned.

"The mud puddle next to the hut!" Ginger moaned and the Professor pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That dog is like the canine version of Gilligan!" Mr. Howell replied as the now muddy dog came back into view.

**0o0o0o0o**

The Skipper had looked for Gilligan in all of his hiding places and asked several of his animal friends but he was nowhere to be found. The Skipper backtracked all the way back to the lagoon just as the sun began setting. He had just entered the beach of the lagoon when he spotted something in front of him. His eye widened as he bent down and picked up Gilligan's hat. Then he gasped as spotted Gilligan's shredded clothes a few feet away.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

The Skipper swallowed hard as he picked up Gilligan's shredded soaking wet clothes. There were holes in the shoulders and elbows and the back of the shirt was split in half while the front was hanging by an inch of fabric. The waist of the pants were split in the front and the back while there were several large holes in the thighs. But the most frightening thing of all was a few zigzag and spot blood patterns on the clothes. He sat there frozen not knowing what to make of it.

"Ah Skipper there you are! Did you find Gilligan?" The Professor asked behind him. "What's wrong?"

The Skipper looked up at the Professor who had the dog with him then held up Gilligan's shredded clothes. The Professor gasped and the dog tilted his head and whined.

"Gilligan must've gotten abducted and . . . and. . ." The Professor couldn't finish his sentence.

"No he's not!" The Skipper replied through gritted teeth and stood up and put the tattered clothes in his pocket. "My gut tells me he's still alive and on the island. We just have to find him!"

"Well the sun is beginning to set so we'll head out early in the morning!" The Professor replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's not tell the women just yet I don't want them to worry!" Skipper replied as he bent down to pat the dog. "We'll grab Mr. Howell early tomorrow to help search. Should we bring this dog along?"

"No he's still recovering!" The Professor replied as the dog rolled over on his back so the Skipper could rub his stomach. "Besides he got into so much trouble today that we had to bathe him three times."

"There you are Skipper! Dinner's ready!" Mary Ann replied walking up. "Where's Gilligan?"

"Oh uh one of his gorilla friends gave birth and he stayed behind to help out!" The Skipper blurted out. "He should be back later on!"

**0o0o0o0o**

"Oh yeah they are nice eyes!" The Skipper replied halfway through dinner as he looked at the dog's eyes. "He must be part Pit Bull then. When I was on leave in England I was in a bar and these guys were showing off their Pits who had eyes just like these!"

"They were fighting them weren't they?" Mary Ann asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um well yeah!" The Skipper replied weakly.

"Uh huh I won't be surprised if one day the Pit Bull will have a horrible reputation!" Mary Ann replied as she got up from the table.

Ginger helped Mary Ann clear the table and Mrs. Howell left while Mr. Howell met the Professor and the Skipper at the edge of the clearing.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Mr. Howell asked when they were alone.

The Professor and the Skipper looked at each other then Skipper pulled Gilligan's clothes from his pocket. Mr. Howell gasped.

"Egads is that. . . what happened?" Mr. Howell stuttered.

"I noticed what looked like a scuffle this morning at the lagoon when I found the dog!" The Skipper began. "We think Gilligan's been abducted and is still on the island. We don't want the girls to know just yet so will you get up early tomorrow morning and help search for him. Say your helping us with a project or something!"

"Of course Jonas!" Thurston replied using the Skipper's first name and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'd do anything for that boy! See you in the morning Jonas! Good-night Roy!"

"Good-night Thurston!" They both replied and left for their huts.

Once in his hut the Skipper practically fell into the chair at the table and sighed. He took Gilligan's clothes and put them on the table. So many scenarios ran through his head about what could've happened to Gilligan each more horrifying than the other. He closed his eyes, gripped his shark tooth necklace, and prayed for Gilligan to be alright. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the door open and then couldn't help smiling as the dog walked up with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. The dog sat next to him and put a paw on his lap and then rested his head on his knee.

"Good boy!" The Skipper replied. "You want to sleep in here tonight?"

The dog looked up at him with big blue eyes that seemed to shine in the moonlight with his tongue still hanging out the side of his mouth, put is other paw on the Skipper's lap and wagged is tail.

"Come on let me make a bed for you!" The Skipper replied getting up.

He got out a couple of blankets and laid them down next to his hammock for the dog. The dog walked onto the blankets and started sniffing and circling around. Then he began scratching and digging it up. Then he stuck his nose underneath the blanket, crawled under, and poked his head out the other side then once again rolled his tongue out the side of his mouth.

"Are you comfortable?" The Skipper asked chuckling as he got into his hammock. The dog snorted and laid down underneath the blanket with only his head showing. "Good-night boy! Good-night Gilligan wherever you are!"

**0o0o0o0o**

Mr. Howell barely slept. He kept having nightmares about several different scenarios about what could've happened to Gilligan. The last one was that of the horrid monster Kincaid returning and doing horrible things to Gilligan. He awoke with a start and noticed the sun beginning to poke through the window.

He quietly got up, got dressed and wrote a little note for his wife then left to meet the Professor and the Skipper at the supply hut. Both of them had bags under their eyes.

"You two couldn't sleep either huh!" Mr. Howell asked yawning as the Professor handed a supply bag and the Skipper came out of the supply hut with a couple of rifles and machetes.

"Not a wink!" The Skipper replied as he gave the Professor a rifle and machete. "Come on let's start at the lagoon and go from there!"

They made their way to the lagoon and found the mound of sand from the sandcastle Gilligan was starting to build. The footprints were still visible so they were about to follow them into the jungle when the Skipper spotted something in the brush.

"Hey what's that!" The Skipper asked going over and pulled up the brush to reveal a very primitive looking canoe. "This wasn't here yesterday!"

"It appears they could have come unnoticed!" The Professor replied inspecting the canoe then looking behind them. "We need to try and find Gilligan fast and whoever has him will put up a big fight!"

"Oh there'll be a fight all right!" The Skipper replied through gritted teeth. "If anything has happened to Gilligan I'll kick them so hard even their ancestors will feel it!"

"I'll second that!" Mr. Howell replied punching a fist in his hand as they walked briskly into the jungle.

**0o0o0o0o**

Mrs. Howell sat up in her bed, stretched and did a double take when she noticed her husband wasn't in his bed. Then noticed the note on the night stand. She picked it up and read it.

_To my darling Lovey,_

_Fear not I have gone with Gilligan, the Professor, and Skipper to help them with an enormous project. We shall be back later on tonight!_

_With all my love,_

_Thurston_

Mrs. Howell raised her eyebrow at the note, shrugged her shoulders, and got up to get dressed.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Don't you find it odd that they didn't mention this last night and that Gilligan is helping them!" Ginger replied as she helped Mary Ann set the table.

"It probably has something to do with the gorillas!" Mary Ann replied as she put out the silverware. "One of them did just give birth. Although I'm not sure why they brought along Mr. Howell. Anyway they said if there's an emergency to blow on the conch shell!"

They suddenly heard whining and looked over at the Skipper and Gilligan's hut and saw that the dog had gotten his claw stuck in the blanket and had try to come out of the hut but the blanket had gotten caught in the door.

"Oh dear!" Mary Ann replied while rushing over to help the door. "Here let me help you!"

"I just hope this dog stays out of trouble today!" Ginger replied as she untangled the blanket from the door.

"Not to worry the Professor and I made him a couple of toys to play with so that'll keep him busy!" Mary Ann replied as they got the dog free.

They went into the hut and and folded the blankets the dog had slept on. Then Mary Ann noticed Gilligan's clothes on the table and pick them up to fold them but gasped when she noticed the state they were in. Ginger looked up and gasped too.

"This isn't from a gorilla giving birth!" Mary Ann replied looking at the blood patterns on the clothes. "Something must've happened! And oh his hat he never goes anywhere without his hat!"

"Goodness gracious!" Mrs. Howell replied from the door.

"Mrs. Howell should we go after them?" Ginger replied. "What if that monster is back. What if something happened to Gilligan!"

"If something has happened it is best that we stay here and let the men handle it!" Mrs. Howell replied as calmly as possible. "If there is a problem we'll call them back!"

Mary Ann and Ginger looked at each other then folded the tattered clothes and left the hut.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A BLOODY SCENE AND TALK OF RAPE! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A SENSITIVE STOMACH!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

"Mary Ann how many pies did you make?" Ginger asked as she placed a bowl of water on the ground for the dog who at the moment was meeting Aiden, Eugene, and Iona for the first time.

"Oh I don't know!" Mary Ann replied as she placed the last two in her make shift oven. "Five coconuts and five bananas! I can't help it when I'm upset I bake!"

"My word who's going to eat all those?" Mrs. Howell asked as she sat down and started looking through her collection of thread.

"I don't know all of us can each have a pie and then Gilligan will probably have two or three and maybe the dog will have one!" Mary Ann replied as she twisted her apron. "I just hope the dog doesn't get sick when he eats the pie. But he'll adapt to our island diet."

"Oh I think I found the threads that match Gilligan's clothes!" Mrs. Howell replied holding up a few spools. "Ginger do you want to help me sew?"

**0o0o0o0o**

After a fun morning of helping one of the girl's fish and then getting to lick the leftover white sweet stuff from a bowl the dog was about to settle down for a mid morning nap when he caught the scent of three birds. He sniffed the air and the ground and met up with two swans and a pelican at the edge of the clearing.

_"Crickey a dog keep him away!"_ The pelican exclaimed in an Australian accent.

_"It's okay Aiden!"_ The female swan replied in a British accent.

_"Don't you worry bloke!"_ The male swan replied. _"Sandy and Rudy said he was friendly!"_

_"Hi I'm Iona!"_ Iona replied. _"This is my life mate Eugene and this is our friend Aiden!"_

_"Hi!" _The dog replied laying down and letting his tongue roll out the side of his mouth._ "I can't remember my name and the people haven't named me yet!"_

_"G'day mate!"_ Aiden replied while trying to hide behind Eugene.

_"What's wrong?" _The dog asked tilting his head as Iona and Eugene pushed Aiden towards him. _"Are you afraid of me?"_

Aiden took a deep breath then his eyes widened and looked back at Eugene who nodded. He stretched his neck then with his mouth open he rested his bottom beak against the bend in his neck so that his pouch seemed to turn inside out then he straightened.

_"You see I had a bad encounter with a dog!" _Aiden began. _"After I left the nest I joined a flock of other male pelicans. One day we were at a pond and some of us were hunting birds. One of the guys suddenly takes a puppy in his mouth and then the puppy's mom and a person with a big stick come up and attacks us. I got so scared that I flew away, got caught in a storm and got that hard stringy stuff stuck to my beak and those rope things stuck around my wing. I landed here and the people helped untangle me. But I've been afraid to leave ever since!"_

_"Man that's terrible!"_ The dog replied standing up and wagging his tail. _"You're not afraid of me are you?"_

_"No I really like you though!"_ Aiden replied. _"If I do end up leaving I'll stick to fish."_

_"Will you be leaving soon?"_ The dog asks as he scratches his head.

_"Maybe once the person they call Gilligan is back!"_ Aiden replies looking at Eugene who just shakes his head.

_"Well it was nice meeting you!"_ The dog replies standing up and giving Aiden a big lick.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Captain are we going to take a break soon we've been searching all morning!" Mr. Howell asked.

They have been searching all morning and it was now almost noon. They had looked everywhere they could think of. They were scratched and bruised and were almost out of water.

"Mr. Howell's right we should take a break soon!" The Professor replied using his sleeve to wipe sweat from his forehead while the Skipper used his machete to cut away the brush.

"Alright as soon as we are out of this brush we'll stop!" Grunted the Skipper.

Just as the Skipper cut away the last of the brush they heard a blood-curdling scream. They quickly stepped out of the foliage and gasped. Right in front of them was a human head on a stick.

The head appeared to be fresh. The head was a pale russet color with its hair tied in a loose bun. Its lifeless eyes stared straight ahead and it's mouth hung open in a silent scream. The neck was cut unevenly below the chin and fresh blood dripped slowly down the pole it was attached to. They were interrupted from their shock by laughter and dived to hide behind some bushes.

They all took a deep breath, parted the bushes and found a gruesome scene. By three stools there were dismembered arms and legs that were stripped to the bones with only the bloody fingers and toes remaining. Their stomachs churned when they looked over at the fire pit.

A dismembered head hung by its hair on a spit above a fire with blood dripping from its mouth and the last of the blood from the neck dribbled into the fire. Three savage men were next to the fire gathered around the torso. They were talking amongst themselves as they cut into it.

"Professor can you make out what they are saying?" The Skipper asked weakly. "Who are they?"

"I heard about them from Kahla'kekoa!" The Professor replied shakily. "They are from the Katubi tribe. The oldest most savage and cruel of the head hunters."

"What are they saying do they have Gilligan?" The Skipper asked shakily.

"The Katubi are cannibals!" The Professor began. "Once they have their victims they um uh they rape them, cut off their limbs and eat them while they are still alive. They usually like to kill their victims when they regain consciousness. As for Gilligan from what I hear they don't have him! In fact they did hear about him from a couple other visiting head hunters and want to find him!"

"What!" The Skipper whispered harshly. "If they don't have him then where is he?"

"I have a disturbing theory!" The Professor replied shakily. "It is possible that Kincaid could have returned and used the dog as bait to lure Gilligan in and then . . . probably left with him!"

"Oh god no!" The Skipper replied trying to hold back tears.

"The best thing for us to do now is to hurry back to camp, get the girls and hide until the Katubi are gone!" The Professor replied with a heavy heart.

"Right!" The Skipper replied weakly.

As they stood up two things happened at once. They heard the sound of conch shells in the distance and they were grabbed from behind.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Ginger Mrs. Howell want to help me take out the pies?" Mary Ann asked.

The dog left Aiden, Eugene, and Iona and made his way over to the water bowl. He bent down just as Mary Ann put the last of the pies on the table and stopped as the aroma entered his nose. He froze as his memories came flooding back then gasped as he stared at his reflection in the water bowl.

"No! Oh no! NO!" Gilligan exclaimed and began howling.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Aiden, Eugene, and Iona watched on as Gilligan realized who he was and began running around howling.

_"No! Oh no! NO!" _Gilligan howled and laid down and covered his eyes with his paws.

_"Gilligan it's okay calm down!"_ Iona comforted him.

_"It's not okay!"_ Gilligan whined. _"I think I killed Balinkoff. Also how can I let everyone know that it's me!"_

_"Don't worry we'll help you reenact it!"_ Eugene replied.

_"You saw the whole thing?"_ Gilligan asked sitting up and tilting his head.

_"Long story short we can read each other's memories!"_ Aiden replied.

_"Oh!" _Gilligan replied. _"Neat!"_

**0o0o0o0o**

Mary Ann, Ginger, and Mrs. Howell jumped as the dog began howling, whimpering, and running around. They watched as Aiden, Eugene, and Iona ran around honking and whistling.

"What on Earth do you think is the matter?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"Should we help them?" Ginger asked as the dog laid down and covered his eyes with his paws.

"I'd wait a bit!" Mary Ann replied hesitantly. "He might hurt us if he's hurt."

As they watched the dog sat up and tilted his head at Aiden then stared at Eugene and Iona. Then he stood up, walked up to them and barked and whimpered at them.

"What is it boy what's wrong?" Mary Ann asked sitting down on the bench and patting him.

The dog barked and looked at her with his wide blues eyes. Then he ran into Skipper and Gilligan's hut and came back with Gilligan's hat and gave it to Mary Ann.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"What has happened?" Ginger asked.

"Is it Gilligan has something happened to him?" Mary Ann asked stroking the dog's head.

The dog barked then ran to the edge of the clearing then came back with a long stick. He looked at them again with his big blue eyes then used the stick to write something in the sand. When he was done they read it:

**I AM GILLIGAN**

They gasped. The dog barked, seemed to nod his head and seemed to put on the same expression Gilligan used when he concentrated on something.

"GILLIGAN!" Everyone replied at once. "What happened how did you get this way?"

Gilligan picked up the stick again and wrote something else in the sand.

**DR. B**

Then Gilligan barked, turned around and gestured towards the edge of the clearing where Eugene was standing near a mound of sticks and sand wearing a small book on his head. Gilligan barked and Eugene started playing with the sand and sticks. Then Iona and Aiden came out of the bushes pushing a long piece of bark. Iona was holding a branch that looked like a gun. She and Aiden walked slowly up to Eugene. Iona then nodded at Aiden who wrapped his wings around Eugene who then kicked over the mound. Then they hopped onto the piece of bark and Iona pointed the branch at Eugene and hissed. Eugene pretended to freeze then he jumped into the bush and Gilligan took his place.

Gilligan shook off then curled his lips bark and growled then stopped and jumped over Iona then opened his mouth and gently took her neck in his mouth. Then Aiden pretended to hit him on the head and Gilligan pretended to fall overboard. Then he sat up, pointed to his head and shrug his shoulders. Then he walked back over to them and barked.

"So let me get this straight!" Mary Ann replied. "You were playing in the sand when you were captured by Dr. Balinkoff and Igor."

"Who turned you into a dog!" Ginger replied. "He threatened to turn us as well didn't he?"

Gilligan barked and nodded his head.

"Then you got angry and bit his neck and Igor hit you on the head!" Mary Ann replied.

"And that blow to the head gave you amnesia!" Mrs. Howell replied.

Gilligan nodded his head and whimpered.

"Awe Gilligan it's okay you did it to protect us!" Mary Ann replied sitting down on the ground and patting him. "It's going to be okay!"

"How are we going to turn him back though?" Ginger asked patting Gilligan's head.

"Why don't we call the men back and we'll figure it out then!" Mrs. Howell replied as she handed out the conch shells.

"Oh my gosh I just realized something!" Ginger gasped.

"What?" Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann asked confused.

"We spent yesterday afternoon bathing him!" Ginger groaned wincing.

Mary Ann's and Mrs. Howell's eyes widened as Gilligan raised his ears, whimpered, and laid down and covered his eyes with his paws.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please check out my story DOPPELGÄNGERS EXPOSED.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SIX**

While Mrs. Howell blew on the conch shell Ginger and Mary Ann were red in the face and whispering to each other while Gilligan still lay on the ground with his paws covering his eyes.

"This is so embarrassing!" Gilligan whimpered.

"Look at it this way mate!" Aiden began. "You're a whole lot different now than when you're human!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Gilligan began as he sat up. "Your parts are on the inside!"

Eugene and Aiden chuckled as Iona gave them a stern look as several things happened at once. Mrs. Howell stopped blowing the conch shell just as Sandy, Sam, and Rudy joined them. Ginger stood up as Mary Ann sat down with them and Gilligan could swear that he heard the Skipper, the Professor, and Mr. Howell shout in the distance. He raised his ears as the wind picked up and could smell the strong bitter copper smell of blood along with his friends' smells along with bad salt and old grass. That could only mean one thing. Head Hunters. He could tell that his animal friends were hearing and smelling the same things. He instantly had an idea. Sam screeched and flew off. Gilligan barked at Mrs. Howell, Ginger, and Mary Ann to get their attention.

"What's wrong?" Ginger asked looking into the trees.

"Did they hear our call?" Mrs. Howell asked.

Gilligan looked at Mary Ann then nodded over to Eugene, Iona, and, Aiden. Aiden picked up a stick pointed to his head then wrapped his wings around Eugene and Iona. Then Gilligan looked back at the girls and barked.

"They've have been captured by head hunters!" Mary Ann gasped jumping up.

"Good heavens what do we do?" Mrs. Howell exclaimed.

Gilligan barked as several birds led by Sam flew out of the jungle and into all of their huts. After a few seconds they all flew back out with several sheets. Then Gilligan hopped up onto the table and stuck his face into one of the pies. When he straightened up cream was smeared all around his mouth making him look rabid. He looked at them then at the pies then into the jungle. The girls understood what he meant.

"Right come on we have to hurry!" Mary Ann replied as they each grabbed a pie and followed Gilligan and the other animals into the jungle.

**0o0o0o0o**

After the Katubi ambushed them they tied them to poles then gathered around and talked amongst themselves. They pointed to the Skipper shook their heads then they smiled maniacally and pointed to the Professor and laughed.

"Professor what are they saying?" The Skipper grunted as he struggled to free himself.

"They um wanted to kill you first," the Professor began as he became pale. "But decided to do me first so that you'll be easier to kill!"

"Egads!" Mr. Howell replied trying to squirm free.

"Not on my watch they won't!" The Skipper growled trying to break free but froze as the Katubi began walking towards them with their machetes raised and smiling maniacally.

Then at that moment the entire jungle erupted with screeching and howling. The Katubi jumped as Aiden landed in front of them and stretched his neck with his mouth open and pushed his bottom beak against the bend in his neck so that his pouch turned inside out. The Katubi's eyes widened and gasped as the dog jumped out of the bushes growling with white foam covering his mouth as several sheets started flying around them. Then Eugene and Iona hopped out of the bushes with socks on their heads making them look like they had no heads.

Lastly the girls climbed out of the bushes with white stuff all over their faces. They moaned and pointed at each Katubi man. They screamed and ran off.

"Yay it worked!" Ginger exclaimed as she, Mary Ann, and Mrs. Howell clapped their hands and jumped up and down while the dog licked the cream from around his mouth and jumped up and down.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The Skipper, the Professor, and Mr. Howell remained tied to the poles and watched in stunned bewilderment as the girls and the dog celebrated. The dog continued to jump up and down but when he caught sight of the dismembered limbs he yelped and scampered over to Mrs. Howell.

"Ahem!" Mr. Howell cleared his throat. "Do you mind?"

"Oh right!" Mary Ann replied as she and Ginger grabbed a couple of sheets from the birds and wiped off their faces while the dog sat on a nearby log and licked Mrs. Howell's face clean.

"Are you all right?" Ginger asked as she untied Mr. Howell who quickly rushed over to Mrs. Howell and hugged her.

"Oh heavens yes!" Mr. Howell replied as the dog barked and wagged his tail like a helicopter.

"Yes you came in the nick of time girls!" The Professor replied as the dog came up to him, pawed and barked at him. "That was a close one!"

"It was nothing!" Mary Ann replied as the dog went to the Skipper next and pawed at him and whined. "Anyway we really need to tell you something!"

"Not now boy! No no let us tell you something first!" The Skipper replied sadly as he tried to brush away the dog and looked at the Professor and Mr. Howell. "Uh um there's no easy way to say this but we think Gilligan may have been abducted by someone and taken off the island!"

The girls smiled weakly at them, then looked at each other, then at the dog, then back at them.

"The dog is actually Gilligan!" Mary Ann replied bluntly.

"Huh!" The Skipper asked confused.

"What?" The Professor asked raising an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon!" Mr. Howell replied raising his eyebrow.

The Skipper kneeled down and looked at the dog. The dog looked back and leaned on his knee with his front paws. The dog looked up at the Professor and Mr. Howell then back at the Skipper. Then the dog reached up, took the Skipper's cap in his mouth and tapped the Skipper on the head with it then put it back. Then he looked back up at the Professor and Mr. Howell who gasped then back at the Skipper again whose eyes widened and gasped.

"Oh my gosh Gilligan Little Buddy it is you!" The Skipper exclaimed emotionally. Gilligan whimpered and pressed his head against Skipper's chest. A tear rolled down his check as he rubbed Gilligan's back.

"Egads!" Mr. Howell whispered.

"My gosh how did this happen?" The Professor asked kneeling and stroking Gilligan's shoulder.

"That horrible Dr. Balinkoff!" Mrs. Howell replied scrunching up her nose.

"He and his goon Igor tried to kidnap him yesterday!" Mary Ann replied. "He was testing a new gun he invented and turned him into a dog!"

"Then he intended to turn us as well but Gilligan attacked him!" Ginger replied. "Then Igor hit him on the head in order to stop him!"

"That blow gave him amnesia and when he smelled my pies he was cured!" Mary Ann replied.

"Hold on a second!" The Skipper replied as Gilligan licked him and wagged his tail like a helicopter. "How do you know all that happened?"

"He had Aiden, Eugene, and Iona reenact it!" Mrs. Howell replied. "They are simply marvelous actors!"

"And that's how we knew you were in trouble!" Ginger replied. "He came up with the idea on how to scare them away and we rushed over here!"

"Well the important thing is that my Little Buddy is alive!" The Skipper exclaimed. "Oh Gilligan I was so worried about you! Are you okay!"

Gilligan tilted his head then yipped, barked, growled, licked his paw and scratched his head.

"Eh that's very nice but we can't understand you!" The Skipper replied scratching his head.

"Um I think he's trying to say that he's a little embarrassed by the fact that we were giving him baths all afternoon yesterday!" Ginger explained grimacing.

Mr. Howell, the Professor, and the Skipper bursted out laughing.

"Awe Gilligan it's okay!" The Skipper replied rubbing his back as he pressed his head into the Skipper's chest again.

"I don't know about him but I'd be ecstatic if three women were bathing me all day!" Mr. Howell whispered to the Professor who chuckled.

Gilligan looked up at them and growled.

**0o0o0o0o**

After they took care of the Katubi's 'leftovers' they all went back to camp and Mary Ann prepared lunch.

"How on Earth are we going to change Gilligan back?" Mrs. Howell asked as they ate pieces of pie.

"It's hard to say!" The Professor replied as he watched Gilligan share some pie with some of his animal friends. "He might change back on his own or we'll have to find some way to reverse it!"

"I say we try and build a raft and go to Balinkoff's island and make him change Gilligan back!" The Skipper replied through clenched fists practically bending his fork in half.

"If he's still alive that is!" Mr. Howell whispered but regretted saying it when he saw Gilligan raise his ears and look up at him. "Drat I keep forgetting about his excellent hearing!"

"If that is the case then we can gang up on Igor and force him to show us where that gun is!" The Professor replied.

At that moment Gilligan barked and raised his ears.

"What is it Gilligan?" The Skipper asked worriedly.

Gilligan's hackles raised up, then he growled and took off running. The others quickly got up and followed after him. They all arrived at the lagoon just in time to see a boat leaving around the bend of the lagoon.

"Did anyone see who that was?" The Skipper asked as Gilligan sniffed at something in the sand.

"What do you have there Gilligan?" The Professor asked picking the thing up and saw that a note was tied to it. "There's a note on here!"

"What does it say?" Mary Ann asked.

"It's from Igor!" The Professor replied reading the note. "It says um well first of Balinkoff didn't make it!"

They all gasped and Gilligan whimpered and laid down and covered his eyes with his paws.

"What else does it say?" The Skipper asked as he kneeled down and patted Gilligan.

"He says that he apologizes for his and his boss's actions," the Professor began. "He says that the ray gun was a little damaged in the struggle but he managed to fix it and hopes that it'll be able to turn Gilligan back!"

"That's wonderful!" Everyone said in unison as Gilligan raised his ears and sat up.

"How does it work?" The Skipper asked standing up and taking a step away from Gilligan.

"He says all we have to do is point, press the green button and shoot!" The Professor replied as he looked the gun over. "Are you ready Gilligan?"

Gilligan shook his head then gestured to the girls.

"Oh right uh girls," the Professor replied. "You'll need to turn around because he'll be naked once he changes back!"

"Right of course!" They all said and turned around.

"Ready Gilligan?" The Professor asked as he raised the gun.

Gilligan stood up, nodded then closed his eyes. The Professor aimed at Gilligan then pressed the green button. The gun made a noise like a kazoo and then and a thin beam of light hit Gilligan in the chest then everything was silent. Nothing happened. Gilligan opened his eyes and looked confused.

"Do you feel anything happening Gilligan?" The Professor asked while looking the gun over again.

Gilligan shook his head, sat down, tilted his head and looked the gun.

"Hmmm, maybe there's something I missed!" The Professor replied.

Then Gilligan stood up and raised his ears. Then he barked and pointed his nose over at Emily the duck in the water.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" The Skipper exclaimed.

The Professor dropped the gun and pushed the girls to the ground as Mr. Howell pushed down his wife and the Skipper covered Gilligan. As soon as the Professor dropped the gun it whistled, began smoking, then exploded with a loud pop.

"Is everyone all right?" The Skipper asked after a moment.

"Yes!" Everyone replied in unison.

Gilligan whimpered and sniffed at the pieces of the gun then looked up at the Skipper and the Professor.

"Not to worry Gilligan!" The Professor replied as they all gathered up the pieces. "I will do everything in my power to fix this"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Any luck Professor?" The Skipper asked when came to get him for dinner.

The Professor had spent the rest of the afternoon in the supply hut. He looked at every single piece of the gun including what was left of the motor. He put down one of the pieces and sighed.

"No luck I'm afraid!" The Professor replied as he used his sleeve to wipe his forehead. "Even if the inner mechanism wasn't completely fried and the pieces melted I'd still need the blueprints in order to get it working again!"

"Well I still say we build a raft to go back to Balinkoff's island and force Igor to show us the blueprints!" The Skipper replied through gritted teeth.

"It would be pointless!" The Professor sighed. "Igor also said that he'd be destroying Balinkoff's entire island along with himself!"

"Ugh! Gosh! But wait what about that beam of light that hit Gilligan?" The Skipper replied.

"Perhaps that's all that it was a beam of light!" The Professor replied sadly.

**0o0o0o0o**

As Mrs. Howell sat down at the table Gilligan came up and yipped, barked, pointed his nose at his usual seat and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Gilligan I have no idea what your saying!" Mrs Howell replied.

"I think he's trying to ask if it would be improper if he sat at the table with us!" Mary Ann replied as she finished preparing dinner.

"Oh of course it wouldn't Gilligan!" Mrs. Howell replied. "After all your still you!"

"PROFESSOR, SKIPPER DINNER'S READY!" Mary Ann called as she and Ginger placed a platter of fish and a bowl of salad on the table.

"Any luck with the gun Professor!" Mr. Howell asked as the Professor and the Skipper sat down.

"I'm afraid the gun is damaged beyond repair!" The Professor replied sadly.

"What!" Everyone replied in unison as Gilligan whimpered.

"What are we going to do?" Mary Ann replied as she sat down next to Gilligan who had laid his head on the table.

"Why can't we try to build another raft travel back to Balinkoff's island and make Igor show us how to rebuild it!" Ginger replied angrily.

"Because Igor said that he was going to destroy everything on that island!" The Skipper replied sadly as he rubbed Gilligan's shoulder.

Everyone groaned and was silent. They were at a loss at what to do. Then Gilligan sat up and yipped and growled.

"Gilligan we have no idea what your saying!" The Skipper replied.

Gilligan huffed, rolled his eyes, then picked up his fork in his mouth, moved it to the other side then looked up at the Skipper.

"I think he's trying to ask how he'll do his chores now!" Mary Ann replied and Gilligan nodded.

"Well we'll make you a carrying basket and you can still pick up wood in you mouth!" The Professor replied.

"And you did pretty well catching fish this morning!" Mrs. Howell replied. "Although isn't it a little awkward when they're screaming in your ear!"

Gilligan shook his head then blew bubbles in his water bowl.

"They sound like they are popping bubbles!" Mary Ann translated.

Then Gilligan barked and pointed over at Eugene, Iona, and Aiden. Eugene and Iona jumped up and down while Aiden walked towards them. Then Aiden stopped and looked over at Gilligan then back at them. Eugene and Iona looked at each other then gave out a shrill whistle.

"I think he's trying to ask what are we going to tell his family once we're rescued!" Mary Ann replied as everyone grimaced.

"Uh I'm not sure!" The Professor replied. "We'll deal with it when the time comes!"

They continued the rest of their meal in silence then they gathered around the fire to digest.

"Hmmm, I should probably take the clothes down! It looks like it's going to rain!" Mary Ann replied as she looked up at the cloudy sky.

Gilligan barked and shook his head.

"Really when will it rain then?" The Professor asked curiously.

Gilligan tilted his head then looked over at Aiden. Aiden then covered his eyes then waved his wings and got in between Eugene and Iona.

"So it's going to rain tomorrow mid morning!" The Professor replied and Gilligan nodded. "Amazing so birds are natures' weathermen?"

Gilligan shook his head and Eugene, Iona, and, Aiden all waved their wings.

"Oh all animals are weathermen!" The Professor replied. "Very fascinating!"

**0o0o0o0o**

Later that night Gilligan sat at the table while the Skipper laid down some blankets for him to sleep on. Then Skipper joined him at the table. Gilligan looked up at him with big blue sad eyes.

"Oh Little Buddy I'm so sorry this happened!" The Skipper replied sadly and hugged him. "But don't worry we will try to find a way to turn you back. Even if we have to try asking Kahla'kekoa to help the next time she visits!"

Gilligan whimpered and licked the Skipper's face.

"Awe now are you ready for bed?" The Skipper asked as he wiped off Gilligan's slobber from his face.

Gilligan shook his head, looked over at the door then back at the Skipper. The Skipper knew what he was trying to say.

"Here let me get that!" The Skipper replied getting up and opened the door.

The Skipper leaned against the doorway as Gilligan walked across the clearing. At that moment the clouds parted and the moonlight shined down onto Gilligan. Gilligan froze, yelped, dropped to the ground and curled into a ball.

"GILLIGAN LITTLE BUDDY!" The Skipper exclaimed running to meet him. The others heard the commotion and rushed out of their huts to see what was happening.

The Skipper kneeled down next to Gilligan, whose face was scrunched up and had his mouth clamped shut, and watched as his fur began to ripple in the moonlight.

"My gosh it looks like a delayed response to the gun!" The Professor whispered.

They watched on as the fur began to shrink and his body seemed to stretch. His muzzle and ears shrank and the toes on his front paws began to grow and the back legs thickened and the paws shrank down. Within seconds the last of the fur disappeared and he was human again and curled up in a fetal position. The only thing remaining was his tail. Gilligan gasped and looked up at the Skipper with tired eyes.

"Skipper!" Gilligan replied weakly then fainted. The Skipper reached down and ruffled his hair.

"I got him a blanket Skipper!" Came Mary Ann's voice from behind him.

The Skipper looked behind him. Everyone looked pale as a ghost in the moonlight. He took the blanket from Mary Ann and covered Gilligan with it. Then he scooped him up and carried him back into the hut. Everyone followed close behind.

Once in the hut the Skipper put him gently into his hammock. The Professor felt his forehead and checked his pulse as everyone watched from the windows.

"He still feels a little warm and his pulse is still rapid!" The Professor replied. "But he should be fine by morning!"

"Thank you so much Roy!" The Skipper replied as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Your welcome Jonas!" The Professor replied sniffling and ruffling Gilligan's hair.

"Good night everyone!" The Skipper replied sniffling.

"Good night!" Everyone replied shakily as they left.

"Good night Little Buddy!" The Skipper replied as he ruffled Gilligan hair then got into his hammock.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just the epilogue left now!<em>**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
